Night Morning/Transcript
opens up one night. Lights in houses turn off one by one. We see Fanboy and Chum Chum getting themselves ready for bed. Chum Chum hops into bed and Fanboy tucks him in Fanboy: There you go, buddy! Sleep tight! goes over to his bed and Chum Chum tucks him in Chum Chum: And there you go. singsong Good night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite! Fanboy: singsong But they might. giggle, then Fanboy snores Later... Fanboy: snoring Okay, Chum Chum...I'll re-tuck you... looks over and sees Chum Chum's empty bed. A door is heard opening Fanboy: gasp Chum Chum? Chum tiptoes through the door and slams it shut. He hiccups, then tiptoes up the stairs to Fanboy Fanboy: Chum Chum? Chum Chum: Fanboy, what are you doing up? That monster under your bed kicking you again? Fanboy: No, we worked it out. Monster: It's all good, bro. Fanboy: What are you doing up? Chum Chum: I was enjoying my Night Morning. Fanboy: Night Morning? What's that? Chum Chum: Night Morning -- is the time between night and morning -- when you can do all the cool stuff -- you can't do between morning -- and night! Fanboy: Whoa-whoa-whoa! What kind of cool stuff? Chum Chum: Cool Night Morning stuff, silly. Fanboy: Okay, would you take a few follow-up questions? Chum Chum: Sure! begins to rapidly ask questions Fanboy: fast Can you eat sweet potatoes? Can you play Chimp Chomp? Can you read comic books? Can you break dance? Can you talk to fish? Can you eat cheese through your ear? Can you chew gum whist walking Are there rocket cars? Are they red? Are there blueberries? Are they red? unintelligible Muh muh muh muh mah? Muh muh muh muh mah? still unintelligible Muh muh muh muh mah? Muh muh muh muh mah? normal Can you wear clown shoes? Can you drink pudding through a straw? Can you ride a dog like a horse? Are the banks open? over noise CAN YOU DANCE WITH MUMMIES?!? whispering Can you get a good bagel? normal Does it rain hot gravy? SLAM Will a Sasquatch give you back rubs? SLAM Does it rain hot gravy? Are there unlimited chicken drummettes? Do monkeys shine your shoes? lowly Is Duke there? Chum Chum: Well... Fanboy: Can you eat electricity? Can you pet a live tiger? less crazed Can you hand me some toilet paper? normal Can you wear white after Labor Day? Do the shrimp peel and eat themselves? Of course they do! What am I thinking? It’s Night Morning! Anything can happen! spits in the sink Chum Chum: I don't know if you're interested, but if you want, you can do Night Morning with me. Fanboy: spit ME?!? DO NIGHT MORNING?!?!? I'm going to Night Morning! I don't think I can sleep! I need a lullaby. (Song: Night Morning) Fanboy: Night Morning, Night Morning, Niiiiight Morrrning... Night Morning...Night Morning...Niiiight...Morrr... Fanboy floats into bed, Chum Chum turns off the light and sleeps for a few moments when... Chum Chum's alarm: Night morning! Night morning! Night morning! Night morning! Chum Chum: turns on light, singsong Fanboy, it's time! Fanboy: snoring Huh? Chum Chum: It's Night Morning! Fanboy: gasp Night Morning? I can't believe it's finally heeeeeeeee.....! doorbell rings Chum Chum: Who could that be? from school come up the Fanlair elevators Fanboy: Come on in, guys! Chum Chum: Uhh, what's happening? Fanboy: I invited everybody to spend Night Morning with us. Chum Chum: Uh...I don't know, Fanboy. Night Morning may not be everyone's cup of tea. Fanboy: Chum Chum, old Chum, you've discovered something wonderful, something sacred. sound Chum Chum: You're charging people? Fanboy: admission He-hey, if you want to see something sacred, you've gotta pony up the clams. There will be clam ponies here, right? everyone WE GOT CLAM PONIES! IS EVERYONE EXCITED?!? Everyone: Yaaaaay!/Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop... Hank: '''Night Morning ROCKS!!! WHOOOOOOOO!!! '''Fanboy: I can't hear you! to Kyle, holding his Admiral Fluffington bear and wearing a ridiculous train set headgear on his head Kyle: lispy Sorry, it's my headgear. I'm normally asleep at these hours. Fanboy: Okay, everybody! Hike up your pants, 'cause it's gonna be a flood of awesomeness! Lupe: I've never been so excited. Fanboy: Chum Chum, let's get this party STARTED! Everyone: Yaaaaay!/Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop... howls the kitchen... Everyone: chattering Fanboy: Okay, everybody, settle! Well, the tension is palpable. Mmm! I think we all feel it. I know I do. So, I think what everybody wants to know is: How -- do -- you get this night morning started? the microphone up to Chum Chum Chum Chum: Well...um...I -- I -- I guess I -- I usually start with uh...a bowl of cereal. Fanboy: Did you hear that, folks? He said CEREAL-AH! Everyone: Yay!/Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Fanboy: Okay! He's reaching for the cereal box! Everyone: Yaaaaaay! Fanboy: We do not know what he's going to choose. But it's sure to be the most dangerously giant bowl of the sweetiest, stickiest, most teeth-rottingest cereal ever! He's grabbing the box...oh, it's the Ice Monster Crunch Crunch, folks, this is what you came to see! takes out their cell phones and cameras as they see Chum Chum come down with the cereal Michael: Ohhhhh, he's gonna make that cereal his breakfast! photo Chum pours the cereal Fanboy: Last chance, protective splash gear! Only one dollar, one dollar! You with the face, anyone? No one. What's he gonna do with the cereal?! The possibilities are endless! and giggles Chum eats his cereal. Time passes, everyone gets bored Lupe: He's just eating it. Hank Mufflin: Yeah, even I'' can do that. '''Fanboy:' Yeaaaah, that's because he's getting to the big finish? gasps. After a beat, Chum Chum spills the cereal box. Everyone sighs and Lupe falls over Francine: Okay, you said this was going to be really exciting, and instead, hello, it's really boring? Fanboy: But that's the beauty of Night Morning. It's unpredictable! Francine: dollar I'm so out of here! leaves Fanboy: Whoa! Did not see that one coming! the living room... Chum Chum: Next I usually watch my favorite show. down Fanboy: turns lights on and off You know, I think we all knew we were in for something special this Night Morning, But this -- is even specialer. looks at the TV. Nothing happens. We hear coughing Fanboy: whispering You want me to turn that on for you, buddy? Chum Chum: Shhh. It is on! In my imagination! Jump, pippy, jump! giggles Lupe: That boy is crazy, like my uncle. He marry a chicken. Oh, they fight. Fanboy: Come on, guys, don't you just-a love Night Morning? Just when think you're gonna get this, you get this! Kyle: Then I'll be taking this! two of Fanboy's dollars Fanboy: Huh? Two dollars? You only paid a'' dollar. '''Kyle:' Pain and suffering! Lupe: I'd rather watch my aunt lay eggs. dollar and Kyle go down the elevators Fanboy: Hey, it's their loss, you know, 'cause it is just about to get wild! applauds Fanboy: Isn't that right, Chum Chum? Chum Chum: Well, I do have a shirt to iron. Hank/Yo/Nancy: Aww! faints plays a flute of Chum Chum doing many boring activities followed by someone leaving Chum Chum: and folding Fanboy: Man, can he fluff and fold or what?! takes her dollar Fanboy: Chum Chum sharpens pencils Shar-per! Shar-per! Shar-per! C'mon, everyone now! Shar-per! Shar-per! takes his dollar Fanboy: Chum Chum cleans his ears He's cleaning the right...NOW THE LEFT! takes his dollar and rolls out Fanboy: Chum Chum does some knitting Knit one, purl one. Knit one, purl one. Knit one, purl one. Knit one, purl one. Can this kid make an afghan or what?! takes his dollar and moonwalks down the elevator Fanboy: Hey, where you going? Aw, forget it. More fun for us, 'cause the best is yet to come! Right, Chris Chuggy? The Chugmeister! Chris Chuggy: Wah. Wah, whoooooa. Fanboy: Okay, Chum Chum, what's next? Chum Chum: Well, I could shake the crumbs out of the toaster. Oh, what am I saying? This is the part of night morning when Man-Arctica, the sub-zero superhero, flies in. Fanboy: WHAAAAAA?! MAN-ARCTICA COMES HERE?!? squeals Chum Chum: Yeah, but only to give me superpowers. Then I usually help him protect the universe, time permitting. Fanboy: DID YOU HEAR THAT?!? Chuggy MAAAAAN-AAAAARC-TIIIII-CAAAAA!!!!! Yo: Whoo! Man-Arctica! Fanboy: Gah! I'm gonna meet Man-Arctica! Oh, man, oh, man, do I love night--! Hmm? Chum Chum put a snack on the floor What are you doing? Chum Chum: Putting out cookies and milk. Chris Chuggy: Wah? Chum Chum: Well, I'll tell you wah. shows Chum Chum's fantasy Chum Chum: voiceover He gets very, very hungry from flying around the world delivering toys to all the good little boys and girls. of fantasy Yo: Isn't that Santa Claus? Chum Chum: Who? Yo and Chuggy take their dollars from Fanboy and go down the elevator Fanboy: Hey, where you guys going? Man-Arctica's gonna be here any minute! Chris Chuggy: angrily Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Chum Chum: Yeah, I have a feeling this might be the night...he finally comes. Fanboy: You mean...he's never come before? Chum Chum: Nope! This'll be his first time ever! Fanboy: Wow, that just means that I'm here for Man-Arctica's debut appearr-ance! I mean, it just keeps getting more exciting! Chum Chum: So you want to wait up for Man-Arctica with me? Fanboy: Do I? I wouldn't miss it! Now let me just get my own comfy chair so I don't miss a single -- asleep and snores Chum Chum: pause Wait a minute...it's not cookies and milk...it's milk and cookies! the snack around There. Somehow that just feels more right. arrives Man-Arctica! Ha ha ha ha! You came! Man-Arctica: If there's one thing I love more than a sno-cone on the frozen tundra, it's milk and cookies. But not cookies and milk, I got so sick on that one time. the snack Chum Chum: Fanboy! Ha! Fa-anboy! Man-Arctica's here for Night Morning! Fanboy: Wha...too tired. Worn out from fun, Night Morning too intense, go without me. back to sleep Chum Chum: You sure? Fanboy: snoring [Chum Chum smiles at Fanboy sleeping while Man-Arctica walks over to Chum Chum and Man-Arctica finishes his snack] Man-Arctica: sips Ahhh. So, junior superhero! Shall we solve problems involving heat together? Chum Chum: You bet! on Man-Arctica's shoulders Hey, can we take Fanboy? Man-Arctica: Is he cool? Chum nods All right. fist bump their hands Let's break arctic wind! takes off with Chum Chum and Fanboy in tow Chum Chum: Wheee! Man-Arctica: Hey, if you don't mind, I got to deliver a lot of presents to good boys and girls! Chum Chum: Sure, no problem! Hey, have you heard of this Santa Claus guy? Man-Arctica: Who? Chum Chum: That's what I'' said! Boy, Fanboy's ''really gonna love this when he wakes up. drop presents everywhere. One falls through Hank's window Hank: YEAH! NIGHT MORNING! WHOOOOOOOO!!! Category:Transcripts